fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ThePerpetual/Even more Reduxing Hero's Path Calcs
Third time's the charm This time, it's the story itself changing dramatically that did this, in particular my conception of some of the plot beats I'll explain each as I go, I suppose An Actual Storm, For Real This Time Part of the problem with the plot as it was, before, was that despite Tessera's presence, there was nothing else stopping the Qliphoth outside from realizing that she was in actuality working against them, rather than serving as their agent in harvesting the essences of Dragonwood's people overtime- Long story short, it didn't make sense for Tessera to not be maintaining the Banemist that both keeps the residents cut off from the actual world, and that preserves the illusion that Tessera isn't actively trying to keep the citizenry safe as a sort of guardian spirit. So, there's that to calculate- Given that the storm was definitely wide enough to form a solid wall encircling the whole inside of the space, and that so much of the University at the base of the mountain was overtaken by the Banemist, I definitely don't see it's radius being any less than the mountain below it, which as already established in Take Two is 4269 meters. Volume of Cylinder w/ R = 4269 meters and H = 8000 meters: 4.58028e+11 m^3 Mass: 4.58028e+11 m^3 * 1.003 kg/m^3 = 4.59385e+11 kg Plug in Strong Instability (though, not enough to warrant tornado or hurricane: just a rough storm, since that's the most the place has seen for thousands of years), and... Potency: 4.59385e+11 kg * 4000 J/kg = 1.83833e+15 Joules, or 439.47 Kilotons of TNT: Large Town level. That... sounds a lot more like what I generally expect of a character that uses storms. A lot of the dialogue following her dispersing the storm, regarding their past together, also doesn't work with Zain being born much earlier, now (and before he got thrown into the Yesod rift): without that, Zain's parents and their relation to the family friend Mr. Arotsuna wouldn't be relevant at all. So, I'll need to shorten the time frame some... As a general rule of thumb, having come from a Dungeons and Dragons-type background, I use "rounds" as time-frames when drawing up scenes in my head like this. With the Sun's light shining unimpeded upon the villagers of Dragonwood for the first time in thousands of years (since you know, symbolism, themes of renewal and hope and such) being essentially the very next shot, I don't see it being more than a round or two without that dialogue. Again, saying that Dragonwood is about one-third up the mountain (or 1423 meters), that leaves a radius of 2846 meters, or 2.03568e+11 m^3, or 2.04179e+11 kg. With time-frames of one/two rounds being six and twelve seconds, respectively, the possible velocities here are 237.17 m/s (Low-end) or 474.33 m/s (High-end). Each's yield? Potency (Low-End): 5.74249e+15 Joules, or 1.372 Megatons of TNT. Small City level. Potency (High-End): 2.2969e+16 Joules, or 5.49 Megatons of TNT. Small City level+. Which, uh... again, is generally a lot closer to what I usually think of when I think of Storm feats Idk how or why Tessera refused to leave Low 7-C for so long, but here we are True Self Creates a Storm So, since the story now follows a singular canon rather than a multitude of contingent, branching "What-If's?", the stupid storm bigger than the horizon feat from before is out (or rather, the statements that allowed for it) Time for use of 20 kilometers for the horizon line, again, as everyone's sure to make known these days One round is still the time-frame for the onset of a True Self's environmental effects, generally speaking. So, Volume: 1.00531e+13 m^3, * 1.003 kg/m^3 = 1.00833e+13 kg 20000 meters / 6 seconds = 3333.3 m/s Potency: 5.60172e+19 Joules, or 13.388 Gigatons of TNT. Island level. 2000 meters / (6 seconds)^2 = 55.56 m/s^2 F = (1.00833e+13 kg) * (55.56 m/s^2) = 5.60228e+14 Newtons, /9.81 = Lifting Strength: 5.71079e+13 kg of effective lift. Class T. So, back to 6-C it is. Honestly, that's fair/closer to what I'd imagined for the verse at this point? The Starfall, Again Not to be confused with the Last Kingwar spell of the same name. May or may not get renamed in the future. So, essentially, the most important change here is that the Warspheres aren't... really Warspheres? Their exclusive function in the soft/pseudo-reboot of some of the story beats is that they primarily function as homes, and without unnecessarily complex functions like gravity warps that'd facilitate a small artificial planet, they'd much more likely go with something at least somewhat resembling Earth's gravity. Using Mars as a baseline, since that's at least theoretically livable for humans, though its whole outer shell: at least one-fourth as thick as the overall radius, I'll say: left a considerable proportion of its space open for being inhabited (50% hollowness, all things considered, seems kinda a low-ball given the circumstances?) Radius of Mars: 3389500 meters *3/4th Radius of Mars: 2542125 meters Volume of Inner Sphere: 6.88144e+19 m^3 Volume of Total Sphere: 1.63116e+20 m^3 *Volume of Outer Shell: (1.63116e+20 - 6.88144e+19) / 2 = 4.71508e+19 m^3 *Total Volume: 4.71508e+19 + 6.88144e+19 = 1.15965e+20 m^3 And Steel is 8050 kg/m^3, so Mass: 9.33518e+23 kg Now, for the dispersal? I recall, a bit afterwards- not the next instance, more fixated on how awe-inspiring a beam of that sort is, or the next , I recall Magus, the dork he his, comparing it to "a donut in the sky"... that's probably usable? Even if that's like, three rounds, eighteen seconds... that's fairly quick. Time for the silliest thing I'm likely to ever do! That is, time for donut pixel scaling. Old Radius of Giant Metal Sphere: (240 - 69) / 2 = 85.5 px 3389500 m / 85.5 px = 39643.27 m/px 69 px pushed / 18 seconds = 3.83 px/sec 39643.27 m/px * 3.83 px/sec = 151833.72 meters/second Potency: 1.07604e+34 Joules, or 2.572 Yottatons of TNT. Planet level+. Finally, Morphegael Blazing ...reconfiguring everything within the mindset of "rounds" for now, and with there being some notable delay to react to Naux's big attack reaching the earth, extending the timeframe here from three seconds to six seems suitable. 1000000000 light years / 6 seconds = 5.2596e+15 C, or Massively FTL+. More specifically, about 5.26 quadrillion times light-speed. Final Yields A Storm Feat Potency: 5.49 Megatons of TNT True Self Potency: 13.388 Gigatons of TNT Lifting Strength: Class T Destroying the Starfall Potency: 2.572 Yottatons of TNT Morphegael Blazing Combat Speed: 5.2596e+15 C Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Hero's Path Category:Perpetual's Pages